User talk:Jobet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Crafting page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mndarrr (Talk) 18:38, January 30, 2013 No problem ;) I didn't know how to use it too, but I find out how can I menage it. I just open edit mode of finished page, go to its source and compare it with page which I want to edit ;) and when I'm not sure about how it looks like I'm checking it by using preview option. Yvess (talk) 20:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yvess beat me to it! Haha! You can use this page to pick out the templates you want to use New Page Templates. You can get to it easily from the top of every page in the navigation bar. Just click on "Community" and then hover over "help out" to see it. I have them organized by the type of item page. I need to make a new one for the traps, but the rest should be there. Find the page type you want to use and click the link, then click edit and copy all the text you see on the page. Then you'll need to create the new page you want. Name the page the same as the item name in the game (we usually capitalize the first letter of each word unless the game says otherwise). Create a blank page. When it is created, you'll see two tabs at the top of the edit window - One will say Source Mode, the other should say visual mode. Click on source mode and paste the template info into it. You should be able to edit it from there, but if that looks scary you can swap back to visual mode for editing. Once you've typed in what you want, click on the "Preview" button to check and see that it looks the way you want. If all is well, click "Publish" and you're done! Mndarrr (talk) 23:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) If a page doesn't exist, you can easily create one. From the home page, there should be a drop down menu on the top right that says 'Contribute'. Click on that and 'add a page'. If you click a link that is red, it will send you to a place that doesn't exist and has a "This page does not exist" or something message. Click on the purple "Create" button at the top of the page. Sometimes the button says edit instead, but it takes you to the same place. Does that help at all? Mndarrr (talk) 00:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Adding Templates You need to open the New Page Templates page up in a different tab/new window. Say you want to create a new location page. Open the New Page Templates page, find the link that says "Location" and click it. That will take you to location template page- so click edit and then copy all the text from the editing screen. In the original window, click the create new page button and set it up. Once you create your new page, you'll have to paste what you copied from the Location template onto the new page. There is no other way to load the template onto the page - the method you're trying to use (like what you need for the Incomplete Article thing) wont work. Adding the template that way will not let you edit the contents, which is silly since we're trying to use it for new pages - I wish there was a better way. That's why we have to manually copy/paste the stuff on the Template:Location page. Did that answer your question? Mndarrr (talk) 10:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC)